battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 26
The twenty-sixth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Kiki targets Shunta in an attempt to take his God-King cards. Summary Having now lost to Yoku as well as Shunta, Kazuya is enraged. He hopes to get a 12 God-King and have revenge on both of them. From outside, Inui overhears. He considers Kazuya useless, and wonders why he gets special treatment. Inui and Kiki meet with Tatsumi and Shishi. They discuss the 7 12 God-Kings which have been found thus far. As Shishi hasn't discovered where any of the remaining 5 are, Kiki suggests that they use this time to take the ones from Eto's side. In particular, she wants to take Shunta's, feeling that her previous loss to him was a shame for the Beresia family. Now that she has two 12 God-Kings, she believes she can teach Shunta what the power of a true hero is. Tatsumi is amused by the idea of a two-on-two God-King battle, and approves. Inui declares that he'll set the stage for the battle, because he has a rat hidden among the heroes. He is determined to become a strength for Tatsumi that Shishi or Kazuya can't be. On the ship, Sandrat makes a meal for everyone. As he used seaweed in the cooking, Yoku is concerned that it's the same seaweed Sandrat and Shunta were tangled up in. Shunta encourages him to eat it anyway, because picky eaters can't get strong, after all. Mei compliments Sandrat on the food. Sandrat explains that you learn a lot when you travel alone. However, the biggest issue isn't the food, but what Sandrat is doing on the ship in the first place. When questioned, he tries to dodge answering, but Mei accidentally saves him by bringing up the fact that Sandrat just likes to help troubled people. Regardless of the fact that Shunta and Yoku aren't at all troubled, which still leaves them skeptical. Mofumofu starts to make noise, and Eto translates that he wanted to know where Sandrat's pet is. Sandrat explains that Shaushau is scouting around to figure out how the Battlers of Darkness are moving. While this still sounds a bit sketchy, Shunta's group has to admit this would be helpful to them. In fact, Sandrat is just hiding the fact that Inui ordered him to spy. When Shaushau finally returns, Sandrat reports that Kiki is nearby. Shunta is glad to hear this, realizing it's a chance to get back Glorious-Sheep. As Sandrat directs the others to Kiki, they enter an ominous area. The Evil God-King's influence is very strong there. They soon find Kiki and Inui, and are shocked to realize Kiki was waiting for them. Yoku suspects Sandrat set them up, but he tries to deny it. Even Inui realizes Sadrat is doing a poor job at that. Kiki challenges Shunta to a battle, with their 12 God-Kings at risk. Shunta accepts, but asks Yoku first if it's alright. Yoku allows it, as long as Shunta can win. After a long battle, Shunta manages to win, as Kiki exhausts her deck using Glorious-Sheep's effect. Shunta takes back Glorious-Sheep afterwards. Seeing what it's like when two 12 God-Kings battle together, Yoku is anxious to find another green 12 God-King for himself. Inui approaches Kiki, and was impressed by her battle. He carries her away, and decides to be the next to battle. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin is featured Matches Shunta vs. Kiki Cards Used Red White Yellow Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard/Episode Director- Daisuke Nakajima *Animation Director- Yukie Suzuki Category:Episodes: Double Drive